seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 9
One of Beta's men, was running as fast as he could. The Beta pirates spotted his ship. The ship that destroyed their dreams. Riker. Riker, the damn bastard. He boarded the ship, insulted them, defeated them with extreme ease, and took their treasure. He didn't even kill them... He found them too pathetic to kill. Well, now the beta pirates are stronger, and they'll defeat them. He was ordered by Reck, to get Beta, and they would hold them off. Beta said he would be at the bar, at this island, and they went here before, so he knew which bar. He arrived at the bar's street, and saw Beta, with 5 people. He knew 3 of them, Tack, Fea, and Zozo. He was surprised, and happy, now they could help. He ran up to Beta, and saluted. Beta saw him, and looked surprised. "What is it?" "CAPTAIN... RIKER IS HERE!" Beta was shocked, and he looked down. "I... I wanted to believe tins guy was wrong... Confused... Mistaken... But I have to accept it. The Riker pirates are attacking this island." "Don't worry captain, the boat spotted them 1 hour ago, and headed towards it. After a while, they told me to go get you, so now we need you, and Tack, to defeat Riker." "YOU ATTACKED?!" "Y...yes sir!" - Reck and the alpha squad jumped on board. They wanted to defeat Riker personally. A few men attacked, but the alpha squad took them down quickly. They wanted Reck to be at full health, to take on Riker. The 5 of them heard a huge crash, and saw a 9 foot man walk up to them. He jumped from the captains office, and he was holding a sword. It was Lester. "Look hear, we get some invaders. Who as you guys?" "THE ALPHA SQUAD!" All 4 of them ran at Lester, and it took only 2 seconds to cut them all. They all fell, in an instant, and Reck was scared. He... He was angry. He let his anger control his judgement, and he made a rash decision. He just wanted... Revenge for having his dream crushed. He looked at Lester, promising... One slash at least. He charged at Lester, and heard footsteps. He looked at his left, to see... Riker. Riker was looking at Reck, and he looked bored. Reck, seeing him, held his sword out, and screamed at the top of his lungs, the words he wanted to say to Riker apever since he destroyed the Beta pirates dream. "I AM RECK! THE FIRST MATE OF THE BETA PIRATES! YOU DESTROYED OUR DREAM, AND I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT! PREPARE YOURSELF RIKER!" Riker said 7 words that crushed Reck. "Beta pirates? Crushed you! I don't remember." Reck, shocked by what Riker said, was enraged. He ran at Riker, and sent a slash at Riker's neck. Riker lifted his arm up, blocking the sword. What shocked Reck was... Was that Riker wasn't hurt one bit. In fact, he didn't even has a scar on his arm. But... Reck hit it. Even the worlds strongest man would have a scar... And Riker doesn't. It means... Riker has a devil fruit. Riker punched Reck in the chest, knocking him out in an instant. Riker saw the 5 men on board, and pointed at the ships corridor. "Send them in the deck. Veeto said he needed test subjects. Them... Do the same to that ship Lester. Then, go to the island." Riker jumped on a small boat, and stood up. Two pirates got oars, and started swimming towards the island. Rangton... You will return to the Riker pirates. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc